1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a driving method of the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imaging apparatus including an amplifying portion at a pixel section is proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-219423 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of pixels shares one amplification transistor. The imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-219423 controls a voltage of a floating diffusion region (hereinafter, “FD”) as an input of the amplifying portion to select a pixel from which a signal will be read out.